Remote Console
Overview The Remote Console allow you to interact with the TV Plugin, show/hide widget, command plugin (cycle category, pin timing, etc...), be informed of noticiable event and be able to replay it, jump to a given driver (defining also the camera to use). This console is composed of several tabs that will be describe in the following. To be able to receive data from the Plugin TV and send data to it, you may need to update the "GRTvPluginConsole.ini" file. The purpose is to synchronize the ini file of the Remote Console (GRTvPluginConsole.ini) and the ini file of the TV Plugin (GRTvPlugin.ini) Console // Section containing parameter to listen incoming UPD trame // Listening port of this Console (same than the RemoteConsole->Port in the GRTvPlugin.ini file) Port=668 Plugin // Section containing parameters to send UDP command to the Tv Plugin // Address of the TV Plugin (rF2 client computer) Address=127.0.0.1 // Listening port of the plugin (same than the Plugin.ConsoleListener->Port in the GRTvPlugin.ini file) Port=669 Drivers Tab This tab list the current drivers and their place. At any moment, you can select a driver, choose a camera and click the "View Driver" button. Immediatly, the choosen camera will be used to look the choosen driver. Events Tab This tab display all noticiable event, like an overtake, a DNF, or an off road, etc... and allows you to replay a given event and resume to live mode. Important: The replay feature is intended to be used only in "Monitor" mode, not in "Race" mode. Don't forget to activate the TV Plugin display in monitor (default shortcut Left Ctrl + Backspace) 'Event List' This list contains all noticiable events sent by the TV Plugin. Each event can have 4 background colors depending how old it is. Important: For now an event will be discarded after 3 minutes (as this is the maximum replay time allowed by rF2 - Don't forget to set it to 3 minutes in your rF2 client so the console and your game will be synchronized) Here the description of each color: *Green : The event just occurs in the past 5 seconds *White : event have less than 1m30s *Yellow : event have less than 2m10s *Orange : event have less than 2m40s *Red : event have less then 3 minutes 'Event Filter' This drop down list contains each type of notificable event, plus a "All" filter. If you want to see only one type of event, juste select it in this drop down list. 'Replay Selected Event' If you want to replay a given event, select it in the list, then choose your camera type, and the backward delay (in second) then click on the "Replay Selected Event". When the replay mode is active, all widgets are hidden, and the WidgetReplay is displayed. Information: If you set 6 second as "Seconds before event" and if the event occurs at 1:20:10 then the replay will start at 1:20:04 (avoid to come directly on the event timelaps) 'Go Back to Live' Click this button to exit replay mode and go back to the live broadcast. The WidgetReplay will be hidden and all previous widgets are shown again. Widgets Tab This tab allows you to manage widgets, like hidding/showing a widget, send command (like cycle tower or cycle category) and more... 'Display UI in rF2 monitor' This check box allow you to show/hide the TV Plugin display when you are on the rF2 monitor. By default the plugin is not displayed in this mode. 'Pin Driver Timing' This check box allows to pin the driver timing widget (same as using the shortcut - default is Left Ctrl + T) 'Category Filter' This button allows to cycle around category (All -> Cat 1 -> ... -> Cat N) - Same as the shortcut 'Tower Mode' This button allows to cycle around each tower mode (No data -> gap -> nb pits -> laps) - Same as the shortcut 'Show / Hide Widget' This drop down list contains all existing widget, and using "Show" / "Hide" button, you can change the visibility of a given widget. 'WeatherFull Widget' This widget is a little special as it requires parameters to work. Indeed contrarly to all other widget, the data are not collected and displayed by the TV Plugin itself. For this widget, data are collected by the Remote Console, then sent to the TV Plugin for displaying purpose. The aim of this widget is to be used when you run on a rF2 dedicated server (online race) that have its weather managed by the Live Weather Server (another tool allowing to set "continuously" the weather using live data). This widget will be very usefull in endurance race as it display radar/satelitte images (rain / cloud). So a driver can see rain coming/leaving and adapt its tires strategy, and broadcaster can comment it. Now, let see how to parametrize this widget: *'API Key' : The first thing you need is an API Key from wunderground website. If you use the free key, you will be only limited to 500 call a day and 10 call max per minute (it is suffisant if you do not use this key for several concurent usage). *'Ask WU website every' : Number of second betwwen each call to the web site to retrieve the radar data. As radar data are not updated more than 1 per minute, you can set this value to "60". *'Track Location Provider' : You have two possibilities to define the latitude/longitude used as center of the radar image. **'Manual ': In this case, you need to know the latitude/longitude used in the rF2 server (Live Weather Server). **'rF2 Live Weather Server' : Allows you to contact the Live Weather Server to retrieve the latitue/longitude of the current track. You need to know three parameters and you cannot guess all, so you need to ask them to rF2 server owner if they don't published them on there website. ***IP Address: the IP address of the Live Weather Server (can differ from the rF2 dedicated server) ***Port : The port on which the Live Weather Server accept UDP command (default is 666) ***Plugin : The plugin identifier (as a single Live Weather Server can handle several rF2 instances) - The identifier is in fact the listening port of the Weather Control plugin of this rF2 server. **'TV Plugin (GDB) ': Contact the TV Plugin to retrieve the track file currently use. Then using the GDB filename, it will look if latitude and longitude are defined in the "GRTVPluginConsole-Track.ini" file, if not, it extract lattitude and longitude from the GDB file. ***in the "GRTVPluginConsole.ini", you must define under the "RFACTOR2 section the rF2 core path and the directory where the GDB/AIW will be extracted (note: if you use Track Map plugin you can use the same directory. ***in the "GRTVPluginConsole-Track.ini", you can specify a latitude, longitude to do not use those in the GDB file (in case of incomplete or wrong or crypted mod). Each ini section must match to the GDB file name displayed in the Remote Console (case sensitive) RFACTOR2 CorePath=C:\Users\Amphiprion\rFactor2\Core GDBExtractPath=C:\Users\Amphiprion\rFactor2\Core\Plugins\TrackMap\Tracks . SEBRING_12H.GDB latitude=27.451052 longitude=-81.352268 Once all is configured you can click on the "Start" button, and the radar image will be collected/generated regularly and sent to the TV Plugin for displaying purpose. Additionnaly, you will be able to parametrize the radar/satelitte image via the ini file of the RemoteConsole. Here the possibilities: WeatherWidget WeatherUndergroundAPIKey= askRadarEveryInSecond=60 // radius in km image.radius=40 image.width=225 image.height=225 // set to 1 to add the time to the generated image and then set the x,y position of the text image.timelabel=1 image.timelabel.x=65 image.timelabel.y=213 // want radar info : used for rain, snow... image.haveRadarInfo=1 // want satellite info : used for clouds image.haveSatelliteInfo=1 // satellite type 'sat_vis' for visible / 'sat_ir4' for infrared image.satellite.type=sat_vis // set 1 to use the "Manual" location provider ManualLocation=1 ownLatitude=51.98 ownLongitude=-4.65 // used when you use the "rF2 Live Weather Server" location provider // Live Weather Server IP address rF2WeatherServer.Address=127.0.0.1 // Liver Weather Server listening port rF2WeatherServer.Port=666 // plugin identifier rF2WeatherServer.PluginPort=12345 Here the architecture when the rF2 server use live weather and widget WeatherFull is used: